Teacher
by KiraSakura
Summary: Stupid Mr. Tanaka complementing him in class. Did the idiot want everyone to know about his... relationship with Sora? It was illegal, for heaven's sake! Stupid Riku. [RikuSora] [Student!Sora and Teacher!Riku


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II, CoM or Birth by Sleep. Tetsuya Nomura does. I think.

**Warnings:** Smex.

**Author's Notes:** I… couldn't stop giggling. It was surprisingly easy to write… but I couldn't stop giggling. Honestly.

_(dies)_

This is for Cassie-san! Yay for her! 

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Good afternoon, everybody"

Sora looked up from his book and to the front of the class, where a tall silver haired man stood. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, a pair of half moon glasses perched delicately on his nose. Beautiful aquamarine eyes shone with good humour, and pale skin glowed under the lighting of the small room. Only twenty-two, and only having been here for three months, and already Riku Tanaka was every student's favourite teacher. He was funny, and didn't believe that there was a wrong answer. He said that no one was stupid, or dumb. He made classes fun, and didn't force anyone to partake in something they were uncomfortable with.

For example, if it was sunny that afternoon he would take everyone out for a game, perhaps. Of course, there were kids in the class who weren't good at sports, so instead he would let them watch, or read or draw. His popularity amongst the students had become so great that he had even gained a fan club. Needless to say, Sora looked forwards to his class.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tanaka" Everyone chirped back, and Riku sent them all a swoon-worthy smile. There were only eighteen students in this class - Ancient History - because it had been such an unpopular subject. And most of the students, twelve of them, were girls.

"How is everyone today?" Riku asked as he turned to the black board and started to write something up. His cuff slipped down a little, showing off a silver bracelet dripping with black stones. Immediately the girls were squealing, and demanding to know where he had gotten it. Riku merely smiled as he sat down at his desk, and cast Sora a look. The brunette felt heat pool in his gut, and he looked away. Riku merely smiled again, and said, "My girlfriend got it for me"

Selphie Tilmitt, a girl with bouncy brown hair and gossip-queen, oohed, and exclaimed, "Miss Sara, right?"

Riku nodded, and said, "Yep. It was our two month anniversary"

Selphie's best friend, Kairi Nakamura, squealed again, and said, "Oh, that is so _cute_! What did you get her?"

Riku grinned, and ran a hand through his perfect hair. Sora's fingers itched, and suddenly he found himself wanting to run his own digits through it. He loved the way it would simply flow over them, the silver strands soft and silky. He twitched, and took a deep breath. No getting horny in the middle of class. He could have his teacher all to himself later tonight…

"-- actually, the necklace I got her look's a lot Mr. Leonhart's over there"

Sora jerked from his thoughts when Selphie, Kairi, Naminé, Olette and a few other girls were suddenly in his face, their fingers reaching out and touching the silver crown pendant he wore around his neck. He resisted the urge to hit their hands away, and he looked over at his teacher. Riku was smirking, and Sora pouted.

"Oh my gawd, Mr. Tanaka! It must be _sooo_ pretty!" Kairi cooed. Riku chuckled, and replied, "It looks wonderful on her"

Sora had to fight the flush that rose in his cheeks. Stupid Riku complementing him in class….

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

_It was raining. Fat droplets splashed against the ground as Sora walked along, his large umbrella leaning against his shoulder, a bag of groceries - tonight's dinner - clutched in his hand. His shoes were soaked through, but Sora didn't mind. He looked out over the deserted back street he had decided to take, eyes glancing over to the small park. Large fig trees stood tall, their boughs drooping slightly. _

_Stopping, Sora blinked. Standing in the middle of the park, getting sopping wet, was none other than his teacher. Riku's arms were spread wide, and he was spinning around in circles, a small smile on his face, his eyes closed. The rain had plastered his clothes to his frame, and his hair to his forehead and neck. Sora watched as the man he had come to respect so much continued to twirl, before suddenly Riku stopped and looked right at him. Their eyes connected, and with a jolt Sora walked forward, his shoes squelching. _

"_Sir?" He questioned when he was in hearing range. Riku, who had resumed spinning, cracked aquamarine-green eye open, and made an 'Hmm?' noise. Sora noticed his glasses were gone, and he had to admit that Riku looked better without them. _

"_What… are you doing?" Sora asked, cocking his head to one side. Riku smiled widely, and said, "Did you know, Mr. Leonhart, that my mother used to say that God was in the rain?"_

_Sora blinked again, wondering what on earth his teacher was going on about. Maybe he was drunk, or something like that. Did Mr. Tanaka do drugs? _

"_No, sir, I… I didn't" Sora replied. He shifted his weight from one leg to another, watching the man he had come to respect so much continue spinning. Riku simply laid his head back, and opened his mouth, letting the crystal drops fall into his mouth, saying, "I always wondered why she said that. I know now"_

_Sora nodded, and brushed a strand of hair back. He glanced around the small park, noticing a concrete bench. A black coat, soaked, lay over it, and Sora guessed it was Mr. Tanaka's. He walked over to said bench, and took a seat, ignoring the way his pants were instantly soaked. _

"_My… my mum said that when it rained God was crying" Sora murmured, and Riku nodded. _

"_Yeah. That sounds like something a mother should say," He claimed as he stopped his whirling movement. He wobbled over to Sora, and fell with a splat on top of his coat, running a hand through his hand. He grinned over at his student, and said, "So, Sora, what are you doing out here on such a rainy day?"_

_Sora shuddered at the way his name rolled off Riku's tongue, and holding up his shopping bag he murmured, "Dinner. My uncle just went back to New Caledonia. So I'm by myself for the next six weeks"_

_Riku raised an eyebrow, and replied, "Ah. Your uncle… does what, exactly?"_

"_He works in the mines, sir" Sora answered. He shifted his umbrella around, before glancing shyly at his teacher. Riku had a silly grin plastered over his face, his head still tilted back. _

"_I see" Riku muttered, and then he added, "What happened to your parents?"_

_Sora winced, remembering the scent of burning flesh and his twin's screams. He remembered his older brother rushing into the flaming building, Roxas sobbing next to him, and then following Leon, their boyfriend's the only thing on their mind. He remembered how he gone to follow his brother, before tripping and hitting his head hard against the ground. He had woken up in hospital, where he was told his mother and father had burnt to death, while Axel, Roxas' boyfriend who had been trapped in the building with Leon's boyfriend, Cloud, Leon and Roxas had all suffocated from the smoke, while his other brother, Demyx had had a burning beam fall on him, killing him. Cloud had suffocated too, as had Zexion. Ven, another brother, had survived but fallen into depression quickly, his own love, Terra, thrown into a coma from a hit to the back of his head, before dying. Ven had killed himself three days after Sora had gotten out of hospital. _

_It had been his birthday the day of the fire. _

_Sora stared at wet ground, and kicked his feet back and forth. "Our house caught fire. My entire family… were caught inside…"_

_He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, and he looked up. Riku was smiling a lopsided smile, and the he said, "If it makes you feel any better, my mother committed suicide when I was eight because my little sisters got sick and died, and she claimed she couldn't leave her angels all by themselves. My dad became an alcoholic, and beat my older brother to death. My three other brothers ran away when they twelve. Haven't heard from them since. And I'm partially blind in my right eye because daddy dearest slammed a bottle over my head when I was fifteen"_

_Sora blinked, and looked up at Riku. He smiled gently, and then he stood up. He left his groceries there, under the cement bench, and clutching his umbrella dashed off. Riku watched him go, but didn't move. Twenty minutes later Sora returned, holding two paper cups. _

"_Here" He smiled as he handed Riku his coffee. Riku thanked him, and blowing the top took a sip. He ignored the fact that the rain was soaking his drink through, and he continued to slurp away at it. Sora joined him, drinking his own hot cocoa. _

_After they finished, Riku smirked, and stood back up. "Tell me, Sora" He began, before taking Sora's umbrella from him. Sora squeaked when the wet, cold pellets beat his skin, and Riku continued, "May I have this dance?"_

_Sora then laughed, and took Riku's extended hand. Riku pulled him up, and the two started to dance to some unknown tune. _

_By the time Sora got back to his small apartment he had been soaked to the bone, but a huge grin was still etched across his lips. He felt something in him blossom as he thought of his new bond with his teacher. _

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Now, the Egyptians lives solely depended upon the river Nile. Does anyone know why? Yes, Miss De Ville?"

Up the front of the class, Naminé, a shy blonde, smiled, and said, "Because the Nile…"

Sora tuned her out as he stared outside the window, watching the sun shine down across the school yard. A cool breeze blew into the room, ruffling Sora's spikes. He smiled slightly, and placed his head in his palm. The breeze was refreshing, and it made him wish he could just escape and go home… not to his apartment, but to Riku's.

Suddenly the bell rang out, and Riku paused. He had been reading from a book, but he looked up and cracked a smile.

"Alrighty then, guys. Seems school's over for the day, thank God" He joked as he slammed the heavy book shut. The girls' all giggled, while a few of the boys chuckled. Sora was bouncing up and down in his seat. He and Riku were going on another date tonight, and he had decided to wear the pretty pink skirt and white top. But they needed some serious ironing, and Sora wasn't exactly good with things like that. Thus his need for three hours preparation. Plus that wig took a bloody long time to get on his head.

Riku was dusting off the board, and he said, "I want you all to read over chapters 8 and 9 of your text for the weekend, 'kay?"

Everyone nodded, and a few, 'Yeahs' were heard, before everyone started to file out. Riku smiled, waving them off, but called out Sora's name.

"Mr. Leonhart! I need to speak with you a moment. Your last paper…" Riku said, leaving the ending hanging. A few of the girls giggled, and one of the boys muttered, "Moron" under his breath. Sora flushed red, and paused. Riku waited until everyone had left the room, before motioning for Sora to come over.

"Ri-_ku_. I wish you wouldn't tell them I'm an idiot…" Sora whined as he plopped down on Riku's chair. He pouted, and Riku said, smirking, "Babe, you and I know you're not a idiot. I need to stay a little late this afternoon. Staff meeting. Take the keys"

Sora nodded, and bent down. He started to root around Riku's bag, before snatching up said keys. He stuffed them into his bag, before rushing out. Riku waved to him, and Sora waved back, grateful for the suddenly empty hallways. He power-walked to his locker, and grabbing his bag hurried out to the front of the school. He headed over to his car, and clambered in. Starting it up, he backed out of the parking lot, before driving to Riku's place.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

_Sora stared in open-mouthed horror at his teacher. He had bumped into him in the local clothing store. The silver haired man's forehead was heavily bruised, and his lip split._

"_Sir!" Sora exclaimed, and Riku gave him a lopsided smile. "What on earth happened to you?!" Sora demanded. _

_Riku shrugged, and said, "I kinda… fell down the escalator stairs… eh heh"_

_Sora blinked, before saying, "Are you alright?"_

_Riku laughed gently, hissing slightly at the pain in his lip, before rubbing the back of his neck. "Honestly, Sora. It's just a little bump"  
_

"_Just a little _bump_? You're bleeding!" Sora huffed, his lower lip thrust out. Riku blinked, and reaching up ran his thumb over his mouth. He pulled it back, eyebrow's arching at the sight of the crimson liquid. _

"_Well. Who knew?" He muttered. Sora gave his teacher a frustrated look, before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the store. He didn't know what had possessed him to so, but he could feel the anger and worry bubbling in his chest. Riku let him drag out to the empty parking lot, smiling when Sora dragged him over to the black sedan, the only car in the lot. Sora turned and pointed to it, and said, "Get in. I'm gonna fix your lip up"_

_Riku laughed again, and pulled out his keys. He didn't care how totally unorthodox this was, and let Sora into the passenger's side. He climbed into to drivers, and started the car up. _

"_To your place" Sora snapped, and Riku merely grinned, ignoring the pain. They drove in relative silence, until Riku pulled up in front of an apartment complex. Sora climbed out, and Riku locked his car, and led the way. They got into the elevator, and Riku pressed the button that led to the third floor. Soon they were in front of apartment number 57, and Riku was letting them in. Sora strode inside, silently marvelling at how sophisticated everything seemed. _

"_Where the first aid kit?" He asked. Riku dropped the keys in a little bowl that sat on the table next to the door, and said, "In the bathroom. You go down the hall and turn to the left"_

_Sora nodded, and followed Riku's directions. He returned a few moments later, and Riku led them into the kitchen. Taking a seat on the counter stool, he smirked and said, "Oh, woe is me, doctor. It seems I have a cut lip!"_

_Sora pouted, and muttered a quiet 'Shut up'. He dipped a cotton ball into a bottle of antiseptic, and pressed it against Riku's lip. The older man hissed at the pain, but allowed Sora to wipe away the blood. He could only smile at how gentle the younger was being, loving to look of concentration on Sora's face, his little pink tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. _

"_All done!" Sora grinned as he stood back, a look of pride crossing his features. Riku chuckled again, and standing up pulled Sora into a hug. The brunette eeped, and felt his heart start to hammer. There was no denying the fact he was attracted to his teacher, both sexually and emotionally, and he had to will his mind to banish the dirty pictures that were suddenly flashing across his mind. _

"_Thanks, doc" Riku chuckled, the vibrations sending ribbons of some unknown feeling run through the boy crushed against him. Sora merely nodded, and relaxed. Riku's arms around him were warm and secure, and he suddenly felt at peace. _

_His eyelids drooped, and he cuddled up against his teacher. Riku blinked, and looked down at his student. His eyes were closed in contentment, the look utterly angelic. He smiled warmly, and leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead. He had to admit, he had fallen in love with the boy the moment he had walked into his class. Sora's huge blue eyes opened, and their eyes locked. _

_Suddenly their mouths pressed together, Sora's tongue gently caressing Riku's cut. The older had pressed the seventeen-year-old flush against him, holding his tiny frame. Finally the need for air became too great, and they pulled away. Sora sneaked a glance at Riku, and Riku in turn smiled down at him._

_Pressing their foreheads together, Riku grinned, and said, "Didn't know kisses came with the treatment"_

_Sora, feeling giddy on excitement, grinned back, and replied, "That was for free"_

"_Oh?" Riku asked, and Sora nodded. _

"_What else do I get?"_

_Sora shuddered, and pressed himself against his teacher. Leaning up, he whispered into Riku's ear, "Whatever you want"_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Sora pushed open the door to the apartment, and slipped inside. Smiling, he headed straight to the room he shared with Riku when his uncle was away, and he walked over to the closet. He bent down, and started to push away the cardboard boxes. He then came to a white one, and opening it drew forth the wig of long brown-blonde hair, his outfit and fashion contact lenses. He then walked to the bathroom, where he showered quickly, before clambering out.

He then got out the hair gel, and started to slick down his spikes. It was a long and tiring job, but if he wanted to go out with Riku in public he had to do it. He had gotten one side down when the door to the apartment opened, and he could hear Riku's footsteps. Soon the silverette had joined him in the bathroom, running his fingers through Sora's hair as he layered the gel on. Sora purred contently, causing Riku to smile. He then grabbed the wig, and helped Sora get it on, tucking some stubborn strands underneath.

Sora smiled at his lover, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Riku smiled, and gave his arm a squeeze before heading out into the bedroom. Sora then placed his contacts in - their colour a deep green - and pulled on the top and skirt. The skirt was long, and flowed down around his ankles. He glanced in the mirror, smiling when Riku's girlfriend, Sara, stared back.

Sara had been Riku's idea, and Sora was thankful that he had gone along with it. They had gone to an Italian restaurant for a night, where Selphie worked. Of course, they hadn't known at the time. She had come prancing up to them, and had oohed and ahhed over him, claiming that Mr. Tanaka was so lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend.

"Sor, you ready?" Riku called, and Sora hurried out of the bathroom. Riku chuckled at him, and Sora pulled on the knee-high boots pouting. They soon left, holding hands.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Nngh… ah!"

Riku hungrily pressed his lips against Sora's, his hand yanking the wig off. The gel seemed to have lost effect, because sure enough the brown spikes he loved so much were springing back. Sora arched against him, his tiny hands tugging at his shirt. Riku complied, and breaking away hurriedly pulled it off. He then pulled Sora's from his chest, and he leant down and started to nip and suck at the brunette's tan neck. Sora hissed in pleasure, and Riku wondered vaguely how they had gotten to the bedroom. The thought was pushed from his mind, however, when Sora started kick his boots off. Riku followed his example, and kicked his own shoes away.

Pale hands slipped up Sora's highly sensitive thighs, and the boy moaned at the feeling. Molten heat was started to pool in his belly, and he felt painfully hard and hot. His skirt was tented already, and Riku could only chuckle. He swept his hand over Sora's clothed erection, causing the boy to gasp and moan even harder.

Riku helped Sora wiggle out of the skirt, and he smirked.

"Panties, love?" He laughed, and Sora let out an impatient whine.

"It's… not funny-- ah! Oh… God…" He cried out as Riku slipped his hand underneath the white cloth, his long fingers wrapping around him. Sora felt his limbs turn to mush, and his toes curled as Riku moved his hand along the sensitive flesh.

"R… Riku… stop fucking teasing… pleeeeeeease" Sora choked out. Riku smiled, and nodded. "Ok, ok! Impatient tonight, aren't we?"

"Oh, shut up" Sora muttered as he pushed his underwear to his heals before kicking it away. Riku had shed himself of any clothing, and had already rolled a piece of plastic protection down over his length. He then grabbed the lotion he used for times like this, and squirted a little onto his finger. He bent over Sora, and parting the brunette's legs slipped a slick digit inside him.

Sora whimpered, and Riku started to move his finger, in and out, in and out, until Sora got used to the intrusion. He added a second, and started to scissor, stretching the boy. Soon he had added a third, and then, while wiggling them gently he brushed over the little bundle of nerves that made Sora cry out.

Grinning, Riku removed his fingers, before covering his sex in lotion. He then positioned himself, and glancing at Sora thrust his hips.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Good morning, everyone. How was your weekend?" Riku greeted, and Sora felt heat rise to his cheeks as he remembered what had happened over his weekend.

"I hope everyone had fun" Riku grinned as he started to write something on the board.

Sora snorted, and looked back out the window. Oh, yes. He had had _lots_ of fun.


End file.
